


A world bathed in blood (TomTord EddMatt) book3

by TordEkaStarSun



Series: Eddsworld ‘The Fanfic!’ [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TordEkaStarSun/pseuds/TordEkaStarSun
Summary: So far in our story we have seen them laugh and cry together! We’ve seen their friendship grow and become something special but now… it’s time to break them so we can see what they’re truly made of. As of the 20th of June 2018 on a Wednesday we will see what great things happen next! Whether they’re horrible! Whether their good! Whether it makes you want to curl up and cry for hours on end… here we go. So far while we’ve known our friends we have seen sacrifices and love for each other but now? Hat is going to happen? Only time will tell...





	1. Edd. A day in the life of Edd.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything but memories are first person now!  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

              Well hello glad you could join me for another day within my life let me introduce myself. I'm Edd Donagh Ernst Gold I'm a pretty average guy. This is my life. I lay in bed and sit up letting the cool air in the room hit my back before falling back trying to steal back the warmth my white sheets had leached from my sleeping body. The day had started and I could hear my friends in the kitchen. I get up out of my bed and look at the messy carpet floor covered in my dirty laundry from yesterday. My green wall are covered in posters with my most famous animations on it except for one wall which was covered in posters from the animations that inspired me. My lone folding chair under the paint stained desk littered with my drawings and ideas. I stretch the tiredness from my body as I look at myself in the mirror across the room from me. I was a bit of a mess. My dark brown hair messy and covering my green eyes. My wrinkled smeg head shirt and black undershorts. I yawned as I pulled on my beige pants and green hoodie. 

"Ready to start the day." I told myself. I step out of my room walking down the long hallway into the kitchen to see a very pathetic scene in front of me. Matt my ginger haired roommate who was very pale and covered in freckles was yelling at Tom my other roommate who was obviously drunk with is brown spiked up hair in shambles and his dirty blue jeans and ASDF shirt. Matt was covered in pancake batter and was gesturing to his black jeans and "I love M@" shirt. There were some things you needed to know about Matt. 

He was very narcissistic and a little on the dull side but only because of an incident that happened six months ago. Tom on the other hand didn't have a really high opinion of himself and normally blew of trying to look good he's a "recovering" alcoholic but he only says that to keep me and Matt off his back about it. He also had a very odd condition where he had completely black eyes but it was fine with me I thought it looked kind of cool. Now back to the incident I mentioned. 

It was back when my third roommate lived with us. He was a norwegian male who had dark caramel brown hair that was always spiked up in two places looking like devil horns. He normally wore what the rest of us wore a tee shirt and jeans. I loved having Tord around but he suddenly up and left back to Norway. He didn't even give us an explanation said we wouldn't understand. I felt the most sorry for Tom who was his best friend. Now I'd be surprised to hear him call Tord by his actual name instead of "Commie" which was his way at getting back at Tord for yanking his heart out and stepping on it. That's why he was a big alcoholic in the first place and I don't think they'll ever make up. 

Matt on the other hand, when Tord left, got really bad amnesia and caused himself brain damage and now he was even more mentally fucked up. See we are normal though we all have bad problems. I don't often show it I have really bad trust issues and have become a little antisocial. Matt has a voice in his head named Toby the only thing is he's real and I have met the guy. Tom has bad anxiety and his whole family was dead. Ever since our little incident happened everyone's problems have been heightened. I rarely go out into public alone without needing to do something, Matt woke up in the middle of the night screaming and crying not knowing why, and Tom had become a bit of a masochist and quite mean. Though we all love each other and try to help each other out when our problems make themselves present. 

We often went on little adventures together like when we went to Atlantis to get Matt's keys which he had stupidly dropped in the toilet or the time he was turned into a literal vampire and tried to bite me and Tom. My favorite though was when I got powers and Tom turned into a monster but for some reason my powers locked themselves away and I can't use them anymore. 

It was a lovely life we had together and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Well maybe having Tord back but that wasn't happening all communication had been cut off from him and none of us could talk to him. "What happened now?" I asked them. 

"Tom spilled my pancake batter down my shirt and now I'm all sticky and there won't be enough batter to make all of us pancakes!" Matt said. 

"I said I was sorry." Tom said slurring his words and putting a bottle of Smirnoff on the counter. 

"SORRY! NOW I DON'T HAVE PANCAKES FOR THE FOUR OF US!" Matt screamed. 

"Four of us? Matt there's only three of us." I reminded him. Every so often Matt wound unconsciously count Tord in with us even though he couldn't remember who he was.

"Oh I do have enough for the three of us." Matt said smiling. A figure appeared in the reflection of one of the pots on the stove.

"Matt really you need to stop doing that." Toby said. Ah there's Toby. He looked exactly like Matt in fact he was Matt. The only difference was the way he looked he looked and acted  more edgy/meaner. "Toby did I ask you?" Matt asked. 

"You're really going to be that way?" Toby asked. "No seriously did I ask you? I can't remember." Matt said. The rest off the morning continued like this when I decided to bring something up for Tom. 

"Hey Tom I'm going to set up an ad for Tord's old room you okay with that?" I asked him. 

"Yeah sure I'm ready to completely forget about Commie." Tom said biting into a piece of toast. I knew this was a lie because I would often catch Tom holding some of the items Tord left behind while he sat in silence but I needed to give up that room. 

"Okay that's good because I've already set up the ad we should be getting calls any minute now." I informed him following patterns in our wood table with my finger. I had actually set up this ad four days ago. 

"Okay whatever I've got a date with Evi in two hours so I'll see you two idiots then." Tom said walking away. I shook my head things were getting serious between those two. Speaking of relationships I wondered about Matt and his fiancé Jean 

"Well Jean is off somewhere doing a job in Washington so I haven't seen her in three weeks." Matt said sitting down across from me. Another weird thing about Matt was that he could read my mind and my emotions he could other people but he had to be close by to read them. I spent an hour talking to Matt about normal stuff when my phone rang. 

"One sec." I told him and got out of my chair and answered it. 

"Hello this is Edward Gold." I said. The call was from a number I didn't know so I naturally thought it was a caller for either my job or for the room. 

"Hello Edd." A familiar norwegian accent filled my ears. 

"Tord?" I asked excitedly. 

"Yeah it's me Edd." His voice was like music to my ears. 

"Oh my lord I thought you had disappeared!" I said excitedly. 

"Well here I am. I'm actually calling to ask about my old room. Has anyone moved in yet?" He asked me his voice seemed to be more in the business tone than friendly tone almost as if it had comand behind it. 

"No nobody has put up an offer for it why?" I asked him. 

"Well if you wouldn't mind I would like to come back." He told me. My heart swelled with joy so many months of wishing and he was finally going to come back. 

"Yes of course!" I told him happily. 

"Good I'll be there in two days." He told me sounding happy. 

"Good I can't wait t-" I was saying before I heard him hang up. 

"To see you..." I said sadly but quickly perked back up. Tord was coming back this was great! At least I think it is.


	2. Tord. Rules of the RedArmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!  
>  -Tord StarSun ❤️

               I woke up and rubbed my eyes looking at the sleeping figure next to me by the name of Samantha Astro. She had no last name, a thing this world robbed her of. I sit up in bed and look around my room. The elaborate furniture and pictures along with its soft carpeted floor. I hear Sam turn over and groan from my bed. I studied her. 

Her skinny torso and thickish waist. She had beautiful short black hair covering one eye in which she had a weird condition in but it's not much of a condition if it gives her powers no? She had one normal green eye but the other. Oh the other. A work of art I'd always say. It was completely black with a thin ring where the iris normally should be. I walked over to her side of the bed and kissed her forehead lightly. This is Love right? When you're willing to do everything and anything for your other counterpart? I'd say it is. 

The reason she was in my room in the first place is because she's a great asset. She has been genetically modified and mutated. She has telekinetic powers and a monstrous form that would make any man quiver in his boots. I move back to the center of my room and stretch this way and that to pop my joints. Ready to start the day I told myself. I moved to the closet where it had my leaders uniform. 

See I'm the leader of an army and I fought valiantly in what I believed in. The army was referred to as the Red Army and had been confined to Norway until six months when I took over. Thanks to my sharp intelligence and strategic planning I had already spread across the whole of Russia and four other countries. My face was feared amongst the people of the world because of my relentless force and massive army. But if I'm being honest to myself? And I am. I hate my job and I hate myself because of it. This was something I'd never be able to escape and neither would my children if I ever had any. 

I looked back at Sam the woman I loved. If we ever got married we would never have kids one because of the army and two the experiments run on her left her infertile. Though the process has been redone so nobody came out like that anymore. I've also spent what money I could trying to fix the problem but it seems like she will be like that the rest of her life. She said she didn't mind though that she always wanted a little girl. Shaking my head I focused on the task at hand. 

I opened my closet and looked at its contents. A Red Army outfit for when I go to cold places. A Red Army uniform for warmer places. A Red Army outfit for here. Then there was my long black trench coat and red hoodie. I had to resist so hard to not grab my red hoodie an ordinary hoodie and instead grabbed my normal Red Army outfit. I pulled out the black boots I had to wear as well. I hated those things. They took so long to pull on and take off just... AAAAH. The outfit consisted of a long blue coat with gold buttons and in the right sleeve was sewn my symbol, a white tee that was plain,  and finally some normal black pants with a red belt. 

I pulled these on when I hear Sam croak from my bed. "Sweetie what are you up to?" She asked. 

"Going to work, don't worry it shouldn't take to long." I told her. She instantly hopped out of bed and pulled on her uniform. 

"Oh come on honey you don't need to get up too." I told her. 

"As your bodyguard I am supposed to be by your side at all times right? I'm going to do my job. No slacking from me no." She said tugging on her boots and standing up. That's right she was also assigned personal bodyguard to me and well I had kind of fell in love with her. "Besides it's not like I mind waking up for you handsome." She said kissing my cheek and hanging onto my shoulder. 

Sometimes I wonder if this woman was a trap but I just couldn't help myself. I took my hand and slid it behind her back and grabbed her other hand escorting it outward and began to move about the room with her. 

"Oh. Didn't expect this this morning." She said smiling and she began to fluently move with me. 

"Well... you can always expect the unexpected but even then you can't expect that." I told her smirking. We moved around the room to nonexistent music. I stopped and brushed the hair out of the way of her eye. 

"You're eyes are so beautiful why do you do that?" I asked her. 

"It's hideous don't lie to me!" Sam said flushed. 

"No it really isn't it's a work of art in my opinion." I told her. 

"Yeah well this work of art got my protectors killed." She said a little angrily. 

"That's all in the past you need to focus on now and me." I told her not fully believing myself because I still clung onto things back then as well. I had left three of the best people in the world in shattered pieces well two friends one ex best friend. I wondered how they were doing and because of it I always had three items on my desk. A small empty bottle of Smirnoff, a can of cola, and finally a small silver mirror. 

These were pieces of treasure compared to my other belongings well other than my red hoodie which has been with me through thick and thin. "Well I guess I can do that." She said reigniting the mood. I smiled seductively at her as we continued to move. A few minutes later a man dress in an unbuttoned Red Army coat and a crop top came bursting into the office. It was my uncle Pay. 

"What do you want Pay?" I asked studying the tall unkempt man. His light brown hair was in a messy ponytail which was spilling out everywhere. His brown eyes which often held sadness within them. His stupid red crop top shirt and black jeans. I let him get away with this because I knew what horrors he went through on his other base as well as here. 

"Well sir the meeting has started." He told me. Terror struck my heart as I let go of Sam and dashed out the door. I ran hard and fast as my smaller per than normal legs would allow. As I ran I looked over myself. My small medium build and my dark caramel brown hair that was kept in a small ponytail at the base of my neck and my silvery blue eyes in which nobody could read. 

I burst into the meeting hall and then composed myself as I folded my arms behind my back and walked to my seat and sat down. The whole counsel looked at me in my slightly out of breath state. 

"What are you waiting for? A kiss on the cheek? Get the meeting started already." I demanded. They started the meeting which was filled with the normal stuff and I was seriously considering just shutting the whole thing down when something caught my attention. "...also Red Leader back when you were in England you built a mech am I correct?" The woman leading the counsel asked. I rested my elbows on the table while folding my hands and putting my chin on my hands. "Yes as a matter of fact I did. Why do you ask?" I asked her back. Anything about my old life with my friends interested me I didn't care what it was about as long as it was about them. "Well if you can bring it here or at least a part of it we can build more of them and us them as artillery. We will lose almost no soldiers our next battle I promise you that." She said. This excited me. 

The small sweet promise of me going back even if it were for just a second. "How do you propose I do that?" I asked her. 

"Well we can send you to the England for a few months you can gain their trust and fly it back here to us." She said a little confused since normally it was I who came up with the plans. 

"Good I will be moving back in with them and I will stay for three months and try and see if I can't transfer the files safely as well." I told her. 

"Yes Red Leader sir. We have covered all the necessary points we needed to. Is there anything you'd like to add sir?" She asked him. 

"No thank you. MEETING ADJOURNED!" I yelled dismissing them all. I then ran as fast as I could back to my office and began searching for my phone out when out of nowhere Sam appears. 

"Hello honey I see you're going to be leaving me behind no?" She asked. 

"Yes I've got to go back to England." I said bluntly. Where was that stupid brick anyway. 

"Looking for this?" She asked me waving the phone in front of my face. 

"Yes thank you." I said kissing her cheek and taking it from her. 

"How long will you be gone?" She asked. 

"Three months then I'll come running right back to you promise." I told her and opened my contacts. I searched around for Edd's and then found it. 

"Hello this is Edward Gold." I heard his voice say on the other end. I breathed in and out deeply. I didn't know how he was going to react much less Tom and Matt. 

"Hello Edd." I said to the phone. Long story short he was quite happy to see me and I was just as excited. I accidentally closed the phone before he was finished talking. "It's been to long old friend." I said smiling and began to pack but not before sending a text to Tom he was going to be so happy. This is going to be fun.


End file.
